A software development project may include activities such as computer programming, documentation, testing, and bug fixing involved in creating and maintaining a software product. In performing software development, various methodologies may be employed, including agile development, which typically emphasizes speed and flexibility through the collaborative effort of self-organizing cross-functional teams. In such a development project, a provider may provide a lifecycle management platform that incorporates applications to assist with and/or automate development, such as agile development applications, application delivery applications, application maintenance applications, or the like.